Tieme
Tieme (ティーム, Teem) is a playable character in Destrega. Along with Celia, Tieme is the game's deuteragonist in its story mode. Completing 1P Battle Mode with Tieme unlocks Dynasty Warriors Taishi Ci as a character skin for him. Role in Game He is a former knight of the Ipsen Empire who once served the imperial family before Zauber began his despotic rule. Banding together with the remaining knights, he leads his own resistance group under the banner of their fallen kingdom. During his first appearance, Tieme single-handedly slays a soldier of Zauber who refused to surrender. After heading back to headquarters, he is paid a visit by Gradd and Celia who reveal themselves as Strega and seek his help in toppling the Prime Minister. Fearful of the consequences in accepting their offer, he rejects the two visitors but also warns that other resistance factions would kill them at first sight. Tieme's group is wiped out soon by Zauber's most-trusted officer Raone, leaving him and Couger as the only survivors. Rescued by the heroic duo, he agrees to help their cause by using his diplomatic connections. He tries to persuade the retired Doyle and Princess Anjie to join him only to find the former about to kill the latter in exchange for his son. In the middle of defending the princess, Couger and Milena arrive in the nick of time to clear up the misunderstanding by informing them of Zauber's scheme. He, Milena, and Doyle later storm Zauber's lair together. While infiltrating the exterior portion of the castle, Tieme runs into Raone who taunts him over the deaths of his comrades. The two of them duel against one another, with Tieme being the victor. Having avenged his men, he limps forward to catch up with the others. Personality Tieme is known throughout the land as a courageous and polite man of honor. Often preferring diplomacy over brute force, he tends to give his opponents a chance to surrender if possible. But when backed into a corner, he shows no hesitation in fighting even when up against Strega or Relic-users. His peers deeply admire him for his ability to lead by example. Though a charismatic and rational individual, he tends to be quite skeptical or even distrustful towards strangers. However, those who have gained his trust are quick to realize that he is a reliable friend when counted upon as exemplified by his camaraderie with Couger, Gradd, and Celia. Quotes *"Victory is mine!" *"Nothing escapes these blades!" ---- *"I feel much better. Thanks for everything." :"Can you fight?" :"Of course! Uh, I think. But I must be certain. Gradd, would you indulge me?" :"It's your neck. Besides, I was bored anyway." ::~~Tieme and Gradd Gameplay Moveset Physical Attacks : , , , : Slashes twice followed by a blunt hit and a vertical swing. : : Does a sweeping slash with both swords. : , : Inflicts a powerful slash on the opponent. : , , : Thrusts both swords in front of the opponent. : , , , : Performs a frontal cross slash with both swords. : (Front): Cuts the opponent down with a sidestep slash. : / (Rear): Launches opponent into the air with a heavy upward swing. Magical Attacks ;Level 1 Attacks : : Sends a bullet of energy straight at the opponent. : : Shoots a wide energy wave towards the opponent. : : Sends out an extending broad slash with limited range. ;Level 2 Attacks : , : Sends a faster bullet of energy straight at the opponent. : , : Sends three energy bullets in a row. : , : Sends out energy bullets in a threeway formation before coming together at a certain range. : , : Quickly shoots a wide energy wave towards the opponent. : , : Shoots three large energy waves forward. : , : Shoots large energy waves in a threeway formation. : , : Sends out an extending broad slash traveling farther than usual. : , : Unleashes a powerful broad slash within a certain distance. : , : Unleashes an extending broad slash with a wider arc. ;Level 3 Attacks : , , : Quickly shoots a fast bullet of energy towards the opponent. : , , : Sends two strong energy bullets straight at the opponent. : , , : Quickly sends out energy bullets in a threeway formation. : , , : Sends four energy bullets in a row. : , , : Sends three faster energy bullets in a row. : , , : Sends out five energy bullets in a fan formation. : , , : Sends out four energy bullets in a fan formation. : , , : Shoots four large energy waves forward. : , , : Quickly shoots three large energy waves forward. : , , : Shoots two pairs of three large energy waves that quickly converge together after traveling a certain distance. : , , : Shoots a wide energy wave at high speed. : , , : Shoots two wide energy waves with more speed. : , , : Sends out five energy waves that merge together after traveling a considerable distance. : , , : Sends out three sets of two energy waves soaring towards the opponent. : , , : Unleashes a full arc broad slash. : , , : Quickly unleashes a full arc broad slash. : , , : Unleashes a full arc broad slash with more strength. : , , : Sends out a very long extending broad slash. : , , : Sends out a long extending broad slash with more speed. : , , : Sends out a strong mid-range broad slash. : , , : Sends out a strong mid-range wide slash in front of the opponent. : , , : Blasts opponent with a stream of energy waves. Fighting Style Tieme's fighting style mainly consists of broad strikes, wide slashes, and energy waves released by his two blades. Being a melee-type character, he greatly excels at close quarters combat. Unfortunately, his indirect attacks suffer from narrow or limited range with the exception of his power-class spells. Even his special technique is prone to miss if used at a far distance. Furthermore, his sluggish mobility may give players a hard time in pursuing or evading opponents in any battle. Despite his flaws, Tieme is still a good character when used correctly. The trick is to gauge the distance between him and the opponent to help increase his chances of hitting with clean strikes or combo spells. Gallery Tieme_AC_(Destrega).png|Alternate Outfit Category:Destrega Characters